familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wauchope, New South Wales
| elevation = 20 | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Oxley | fedgov = Lyne | dist1 = 19 | location1 = Port Macquarie }} Wauchope is a town in the Mid North Coast region of New South Wales, Australia. It is within the boundaries of the Port Macquarie-Hastings Council area. Wauchope is inland on the Hastings River and the Oxley Highway west of Port Macquarie. The town is 406 km north of the state capital Sydney. Wauchope is the location of Timbertown, a popular heritage theme park based around the logging industry that formed the basis for Wauchope's early economy and prosperity. The town has a population of approximately 7,500 (as of 2006 - including King Creek & Redbank). It has also played an important role in the Hastings Valley dairy industry. History By 1828 a number of land grants had been made along the Hastings River. It was not until 1836 that the village of Wauchope first came into existence. In that year Captain Robert Andrew Wauch (whose father dropped the 'ope' from the end of his name as a result of a family dispute) paid a deposit on on King Creek. He bought more property and built Wauch House. Robert Wauch died in the Macleay area in 1866, and the Government Gazette published the deeds of his properties, specifying that they should be called Wauchope. When the post office opened in a nearby settlement in 1881, it was named Wauchope, although the Government Gazette misprinted the name Wanghope, an error that was not corrected until 1889. Floods The largest recorded flood in the Hastings River at Wauchope occurred on 13 January 1968 and reached a peak level of 9.1 mAHD. The 1968 flood was estimated to be slightly rarer than the a 100 year event. The next largest flood was determined to be the flood of 5 to 7 March 1894. This flood reached a peak flood level of 8.9 mAHD at Wauchope. Other major floods occurred at Wauchope in February 1950 (8.45 mAHD), February 1929 (8.3 mAHD), August 1864 (8.2 mAHD), and June 1950 (8.1 mAHD). Notably, the 1963 flood, which is notorious for the damage it caused in the lower reaches of the river, is only ranked as the eight highest flood at Wauchope. It reached a peak level at Wauchope of 7.75 mAHD and was considered to be a 1 in 15 year event at Wauchope. On 23 February 2013 floodwaters peaked at 7.22 mAHD at 7.30pm after heavy rainfall in the upper catchment area. Source: HASTINGS RIVER FLOOD STUDY AUGUST 2006 http://www.hastings.nsw.gov.au/resources/documents/Hastings_River_Flood_Study.pdf Industry and economy Wauchope's economy was traditionally based on the timber industry. At different stages in its history, more timber was transported out of Wauchope than out of any other town in Australia (via the Wauchope railway station). Timber out of Wauchope was used in the construction of the Sydney Opera House. Wauchope is now more known for farming and other industries such as tourism. Increasingly, Wauchope and its surrounding villages and farms are becoming known for gourmet produce, including cheeses, wines and organic fruits and vegetables. The Hastings Farmers Markets are held at the Wauchope Showground on the 4th Saturday of every month and showcase a wide variety of local produce. Timbertown, the best-known attraction, is a colonial-era themed village attraction, which is located on the outskirts of Wauchope. It features static displays and attractions such as a working steam train, bullock team, and a Cobb and Co stage coach. Previously, the Big Bull was an important attraction between Wauchope and Port Macquarie, but it has now been removed. Other important attractions include the historical society, historic buildings, Broken Bago vineyards and natural attractions including state forests and Bago Bluff National Park. The Wauchope railway station services as an interchange for passengers travelling to nearby coastal centres such as Port Macquarie. Layout The township is set out along the southern bank of the Hastings River with the back drop of Bago Mountain further south. The main street is High Street (a small section of the Oxley Highway), running generally westward through the town after coming east from Port Macquarie and across the North Coast railway line. The main street includes the Co-op general store (previously Parkers) and a number of smaller businesses and local bank branches. At the corner of Hastings Street is the local post office. Further up the main street is the town clock, a legacy of the days the town was the centre of the Hastings Shire local government area. Back along Hastings Street is the Co-op supermarket as well as the court house. In 2009 work commenced on the rebuilding of this supermarket. The old building was completely demolished and a much larger and more modern structure was completed and opened in 2010. The main cross street is Cameron Street. The Hastings Hotel is on the south-east corner of Cameron and High and the Star Hotel is a short distance north. The RSL club is another 100 metres north. Cameron Street leads to the Hastings River. A wharf was built at the northern end of Cameron Street for shipping produce downstream to Port Macquarie, but this no longer exists. To the south of the main shopping area is the Wauchope Golf Course and Country Club, which occupies a premium site within the middle of the town. Further west is Timbertown, on the edge of large tracts of forestry land leading into the Bago Mountain area. To the east of the main shopping area is the railway line from Sydney. The Hastings dairy and milk factory is located close to the point where the railway line crosses the Hastings River. Railway station | elevation = | distance = from Central | line = North Coast line | other = | structure = Ground | platform = 1 (1 island) | depth = | levels = | tracks = 2 | parking = | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = | ADA = yes | code = WAU | owned = RailCorp | operator = NSW TrainLink | zone = | smartcardname = | smartcardstatus = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = | map_locator = | web = | route_map = | map_state = }} Wauchope has its own railway station on the North Coast Line of New South Wales. It is serviced by six NSW TrainLink trains per day 3 heading South (to Sydney), 3 heading further north to Grafton, Casino and Brisbane. Passengers can alight at this station for connecting coaches to the nearby Port Macquarie. People from Wauchope * Iva Davies - Musician, Icehouse * Allison Langdon - 60 Minutes correspondent * Phil Jamieson - Musician, Grinspoon * Andrew Stoner - NSW National Party of Australia leader, Member for Oxley * Ian Schubert - Former Rugby League player and current NRL Salary Cap auditor. * Reg Davies - Former Independent Member of Western Australian Parliament and Member of Special Air Service Regiment * Jarryd Madden - Artist/Dancer (The Australian Ballet Company). Sister cities The following city has been identified as a sister city of Wauchope by Sister Cities International: * Canisteo, New York, USA References Reg Smith - Wallaby 1971 - 1976 22 Test Caps External links * Timbertown * Town History * History of Telegraph Point Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Mid North Coast